


Rat's Tail

by ahmadmanga



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chairman Election Arc, Gen, Post-Chimera Ant Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmadmanga/pseuds/ahmadmanga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she started to remember strange things, but she felt as these memories were hers.</p><p>her brother colt said<br/>"Reina here's your food"</p><p>"that's not it!!"<br/>she didn't know why she said it, but continued anyway<br/>"my name is kite!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat's Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salam (Peace) to you all~
> 
> This is my first (published) fanfic ever, after a marathon I'm having HxH fever these days!! and I really wanted to make fanfic for it so here is it:

the person on the other side of the phone said  
"hey colt"

"Morel..?"  
answered colt, he vaguely recognized the voice.

"yeah, it's me. about the incident..."  
he talked about the East Gorteau incident caused by the chimera ants king, he said that it's made as International relation issus and the ants are now unrelated to the incident.  
"You guys are going to be classfied as new magical beasts, as long as you act as good magical beasts you'll be fine"

"that's a relief"  
Said Colt, more concerned about Reina than himself.

"anything new over there?"

Colt looked back at the small girl in the room for a moment and said  
"Actually there is.."

Morel sound became louder on the phone  
"What!! There IS? what is it?!"

"well... It's just the name"

"Name?!"

"yeah it's about Reina.."

Colt looked toward the small chimera ant which playing across the room shouting "that's not it!!"  
"..She says her name wrong"

The small ant girl said angrily "MY NAME ISN'T REINA"

Colt didn't say anything as he knew Morel could hear, with her shouting this loudly.

"MY NAME, IS KITE!!"  
shouted the girl.

Colt could her Morel shout with all his might on the other side of phone  
"GON!! KILLUA!!!"

to Colt's shock Morel cut the line off.

The red-haired girl with rat's tail looked shocked with fear, mumbled with silent voice  
"Gon....?"

Colt couldn't bear seeing the girl he sworn to protect with a horried face, he instantly moved to comfort her but as soon as he touched her her face softened.

she said with worriedly  
"Colt!! Gon... Is he alright..?"

Colt didn't answer, last time he heard about Gon was when the boy got into hospital for life threatening injury after battling with Neferpitou.  
"I don't Know..."

The Girl looked at the sword toy in her hand.  
"But I bought them some time..."  
she mumbled to herself, didn't sound worried this time  
"I'm sure They're alright"

Colt was very confused by her, how could she know about Gon? he was with her since the moment they met?

The girl smiled at Colt and said  
"I... remember everything now"

she looked so mature and collected while saying  
"I'm not the chimera ant Reina, I'm Kite, a Hunter"

Colt still confused managed to say  
"what..?"

"Hey Colt!! Want to hear my story?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was is it?  
> You can find the conversation at the start in HXH manga ch.316.
> 
> I have the plot for chapter 2 but made in a way that it doesn't need one. I tried to make it follow canon as much as possible too (I don't know if Colt really knows about Gon hospitalized)


End file.
